A Dark Secret
by I haz hamsters
Summary: Sam thought he knew Jess, Jess thought she knew Sam yet they knew nothing about each other. Starting at the pilot episode, Jess wasn't killed that night, instead she was possessed by the same thing she's been hunting all her life, demons. Can Sam save her before it's too late? Take place throughout season 1; I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay to start off a little explanation, I've always liked the idea of Jess being a hunter, like what if she was one just like Sam but neither of them knew that the other was a hunter, well I've also like the thought and idea that Jess get's possessed instead of killed in the pilot and Sam finds out too late, so yeah, this is just an idea and if you like it maybe I'll continue **

**~I haz Hamsters**

Demons aren't a topic that's new to me, they've been a big part of my life. My whole life used to revolve around them until I ran away to Stanford. How they came back into my like I don't know but one second though I was at home waiting for Sam to return from his trip with his brother to being slammed against the wall. The demon was possessing someone I knew though I didn't know his name. Well it's not so much I didn't know his name, after being thrown against the wall and hitting my head I was a dazed. At a disadvantage. Now here I am staring into the pitch black eyes I knew so well. All demons were the same, hated everyone especially hunters. Sadly I fell into both those categories more or less leaving me to die.

"Well hello there Miss Jessica." the demon said taking a step towards me. With every step they took the worse off I was. Sam was going to come home and I was going to be dead and he'd never know why. The first time I met him I should have told him about my past with hunting, maybe then I wouldn't be here. Of course Sam probably would have broken things off with me calling me mental and crazy for believing in things like that. Who would blame him though, if you went up to someone and started talking about how vampires, werewolves and demons were real you might just get yourself a spot in the mental house.

"You know it's quite rude to not speak, you should answer me when I say something." Oh this demon was just asking for it. "Fuck you!" He seemed taken aback as these words left my mouth, what was coming next though, that should be what scares him. "Exorcizamus te, omis immundus spiritus," As I began saying the exorcism ritual the demon shuddered then stopped and glared at me. "Gonna have to try a little harder than that sweet heart, maybe Sam will be able to save you." With that the demon looked up and black smoke speed out of the poor soul he was possessing and left me confused even more. What did the demon mean maybe Sam could save me.

As the last of the demon left his body he fell to the ground and I fell from being pinned to the wall. I racked into my brain trying to remember his name, Brad? No... Brady. How could I have forgotten his name. He introduced me to Sam, was he possessed during that also? "Brady?" I dragged myself across the floor over to him and gently shook him trying to get him awake, he needed a hospital. Wasting no time I leaned towards the wall as I got up and began making my way over to the phone. Something was off. Everything felt, cold. I turned around just in time to see the black smoke coming straight towards me, and it crammed it's was down my throat. Almost immediately everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2- Something's Wrong

**A/N** **Yeah so the official chapter one, and I'm not using a Beta for this story so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out to me, have fun and go crazy criticizing the story.**

**~I haz Hamsters**

**SAM'S POV**

"You know we made a hell of a team back there." Dean looked at me, I knew where he was going with this, the guilt trip to try and make me go with him. "Yeah." There wasn't much else I could say without saying yes and getting back into the car but I couldn't do that. I couldn't just get up and leave Jess like that. _'Then why did you do it to Dean?' _Ignoring the voice in my head I pushed myself away from the Impala, dragging myself to the front door. Dean still sat there watching me as I walked up to the front door, it was just killing me inside, the way I just left him again. It was like I was running, always running going round and round never stopping. Running from family, friends, my problems.

Dean had turned the Impala and was about to start driving, why I did this I don't know. "Hey Dean wait!" He stopped the Impala and jumped out of the car. The way I yelled for him though, he knew that voice. It usually came out when I was hurt and really though I wasn't physically hurt I was emotionally and Dean couldn't tell the difference. Why I called for Dean there wasn't a real reason. I just didn't want Dean to leave my life again, I never wanted him to leave ever though it's my fault he was gone the first time. "Sam you okay?" He asked running up to me and looking me over for any signs of an injury. "Yeah I uh... Me and Jess have another room if you wanna stay for the night instead of crashing at some motel?"  
The look on Dean's face, it was pure shock and surprise. I was shocked by this also, shocked by me offering out our spare room to Dean and without even asking Jess first, though I'm sure she'd be fine with it. Or at least I hope she would. Though Jess did just meet Dean, she might not trust him enough for that. "I don't know Sammy, I think your girlfriend doesn't like me." He said grinning, thinking the same thing I was. "That may be true but it doesn't mean you can't stay the night, you are Sam's brother." Both Dean and I spun to look at the door where Jess walked out of the open door. She was wearing jeans and a tie dye t-shirt.

"Hey Jess." Almost immediately I could tell something was off. One, it was ten at night, why she wasn't at least wearing pajama pants I don't know but tie dye? That wasn't like Jess, she usually yells at me for still wearing jeans at nine on a night when we had class in the morning. And the tie dye, from what I know Jess doesn't own tie dye, or at least I don't think she does. Though I'm still pretty freaked about the hunt, maybe I was just forgetting things. It's not impossible that she has tie dye, though there was a feeling I couldn't shake off. "If you want to you can stay Dean." She smiled at Dean then walked down to us and stood next to me. "I like you tie dye." Dean said with a grin. "Made it myself." Jess said proudly, I couldn't help but smile at her, she was letting Dean, who she had just meet stay with us. I felt Dean's eyes on us. "Sam no chick flick moments."

Dean's words brought me back from my thoughts and I looked at him. Of course he would bring up chick flick moments at a time like this. Jess smiled at Dean again and turned around to head back inside. Once she was inside with the door shut I looked at Dean who just smiled and shrugged. "You two were turning into chicks." "One, she is a chick and don't call my girlfriend a chick Dean. It's rude even for you." My words absorbed into Dean's head but he didn't seem fazed by them. "Whatever dear sir, now if you like I believe you should show me to my room." "Find it yourself." Dean put on his best hurt face trying to make me feel bad, if it hadn't been for the fact he's been using that same damn face for years I might have felt bad. "Well fine then... Mr. Grumpy." Dean's voice actually had hurt in it. "Alright, alright. Hurry up and I'll show you where it is."

"Yay! Thanks Sammy, finding it myself is way to much work." That little bastard, all the hurt was instantly removed from his voice and was replaced with cheerfulness. "You're a jerk." "Yeah, well you're a bitch." I smiled at what Dean said, though I really didn't want to I couldn't help it. Dean really was a jerk sometimes but he was my brother and I still loved him. "Hey Sammy ya got salt?" And there went the brotherly love. "Dean you don't need salt." "Sam, I really don't care if you live here or not, I'm using salt." Of course Dean would be stubborn about something like this, though when I first came to Stanford I was like that so I couldn't exactly blame him. After picking up on a habit for your whole life it's kinda of hard to just drop it like that. "Yes we have salt, you can line the windows only." "But," "Windows."

Dean didn't seem to happy about that but he reluctantly agreed and went to grab a bag from the Impala. "Alright, show me the way." Dean tossed me his bag, typical of him. Usually I would ave thrown it back but I didn't exactly want to get in a fight with Dean, especially when Jess is around. The less she knows about my family and our past the better. "You're like those people in hotels!" "Bellhops?" "Yeah!" Oh wonderful, now my brother is thinking of me as a servant basically and at my house, well apartment. "Dean. I'm not you damn personal servant, you be lucky that I don't hate you or you'd be back on the road to some rundown motel right now." "Yeah, but you love me so you won't!" Dean seemed to cheerful, that was just scaring me.

Ignoring anything else he had to say I turned around with his bag and headed to the door, shifting his bag to my left arm I opened the door with my right and walked in leaving Dean to close it. He followed in after me and waited for me to show him where the extra room was. I led him down the hall, the first door on the left was mine and Jess' room, the spare bedroom was the second on the right. I walked to the door and pushed it open, inside there was a single twin bed that me and Jess got in case any of her family came to stay, never when we put it here did I think Dean would be using the bed. "Alright, I'll bring you the salt, windows only." I tossed his bag onto the bed and looked at him, Dean just nodded and looked around the room. "Dean, in the next minute I'm gone try to not break anything." With those last words delivered I left the room and walked into the kitchen where I saw Jess with a plate of cookies.

"I made this for you." She said smiling holding one out to me. "Thanks Jess." I graciously took it and grabbed the salt, Jess took a step back. "What are you doing with that?" She asked her voice filled with a little panic. "Just giving it to Dean, he's uh..." How could you explain to your girlfriend that your brother was trying to keep demons away. "Dean believes in old myths and feels that salt can protect him because it's a pure substance?" The way that sentence ended sounded more like a question than a statement but she dropped it. "Well, I'm going ahead to bed, tell your brother I said night." Jess quickly left the room after that walking away from me and the salt. That was a little weird, she seemed scared almost, like the salt was going to hurt her. A thought crossed over into my mind but I quickly dropped it, it was impossible, no way it could have happened.

I took a look at the cookie in my hand, something felt wrong so I put it down back on the plate with the others and walked back down the hall to the spare room, Dean's room for the night. "Here ya go Dean, salt. I hope you can sleep tonight." Dean was looking out the window around the small neighborhood complex. "Apple pie life Sammy." He muttered under his breath and motioned for me to toss him the salt which I did without hesitation. In under a minute he had a salt line layered at the window, though after always doing it I can't blame him for getting so quick at it. What I wasn't expecting was him throwing it back at me. "Somethings not right Sammy, promise me you'll be safe." Dean was starting to confuse me, he thought something was wrong? Though most the times when Dean thinks that something is wrong something usually is wrong. It's just one of the things I've gotten used to about Dean, he can tell when something is wrong.

"Alright, I cross my heart I will be safe." That came out a little more sarcastic than I would have liked it to. "I'm not kidding Sammy, something isn't right." "Okay Dean, I'll be on my guard all night, I'll even layer my window with the salt. And Jess, she says night." Dean nodded, he seemed to only be half listening. Whether it was because he was worried of he was tired I couldn't tell but I didn't like him like this. It just wasn't him. "Dean, if something is out there tonight you stay safe also." A grin spread across his face. "Of course Sam, I'm the one sleeping with a gun loaded with silver bullets under my pillow." That's Dean, always trying to make things positive. "Yeah, and I have a girl." He face fell a little and his eyes narrowed. "Believe me, I will have a girl tomorrow at my next motel. Now you go get some sleep, you seem exhausted and you have that interview thingy." He actually remembered, for the first time in my life Dean cared about something school related for me. "Yeah, night Dean."

Reluctantly I shut the door, I couldn't shake the feeling that talking to Dean gave me. He felt something was up and that worried me, though he may have just be messing with me trying to scare me but the way he said it without moving his eyes away from the window. Something about that was worrying me. Dean tends to use body language when he's worried about something more than usual. I was worried for him but he could take care of himself, Jess can't. She's not a hunter and if something were to happen to her while I was with her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. She's my girlfriend and I love her and I don't think I'd be able to live if anything happened to her.

I gazed into my and Jess' room where she was laying on the bed reading a book wearing the same Smurf shirt she was wearing when Dean first showed up. "Hey, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said quietly, Jess glanced up at me and smiled. "Alright, I'll be waiting." She said in an equally soft tone. Turning her attention back to the book I closed the door and walked back into the kitchen with the salt.

Everything in the kitchen looked normal, nothing looked disrupted. Maybe I was just going crazy, being back hunting was messing with my mind, making me go crazy slowly. Starting with the dreams.


	3. Chapter 3- Devil's Trap

**A/N Hello lovelies! Another day, another chapter. So yeah, I am working on this story and hopefully I won't stop updating until I finish this story but I tend to not finish things so if I don't ever finish please don't hate me. Anyways I am having fun writing this story and I actually know where I want it to go, which is new to me, knowing how something is going to end. Anyways please enjoy this chapter. Adios friends! :{D**

**Jess/Demon's POV**

Everything was cold, there was a certain darkness where I couldn't see yet everything was bright and clear as day. I was hearing "myself" talk to Sam and Dean but it wasn't myself. My own body wasn't mine to use. I was blocked from making own decisions. Now I can feel why some of the people I saved that were possessed hated demons so much. I couldn't even think anything without that demon hearing and making some stupid comment. _'Got that right baby.'_ Dammit, this is too damn annoying, I just want some hunter to find me already. Exorcise this damn demon already but I don't exactly know of any hunters in California. _'Actually honey you know of two.'_

Huh? I know hunters here? Is on of my dad's old hunter buddies here? _'Not quite like that sweetheart, think of everything that's happened, closely.' _This was pointless, I am having a conversation with a demon. Out of everything a demon. The one thing I hated more than myself. _'Don't hate yourself girl, it's not good for your self esteem.' _God dammit, leave me alone already, just let me think! _'Oh... Don't raise your voice too much, little Sammy might have to pay if you do.' _Don't you even think of touching Sam, I swear to god I will kill you if you do. The demon just laughed as if I said the most funniest thing ever. _'God luck with that sweetie.' _

The demon then pushed me further back into my own mind. I couldn't hear anything or see to well, though I did see Sam looking in the doorway saying something, then I felt myself reply with something simple and sweet. This demon sure knew how to be gracious and polite. _'Jessica, I like your body a lot more than Brady's. For one you're actually a girl and he was not, so it makes more sense for me to be here.' _Wait, you're a girl demon? _'Yeah I am, believe it or not. I was a girl when my time ran out and I was dragged to hell by the hounds, you know something about them don't you ' _The demon is trying to mess with my feelings, the only thing they're actually good at. Demons may have their little powers but screwing with others feelings was the best thing they could do. Mentioning the damn hell hounds, referencing when I couldn't save my old best friend from them. The poor girl was dragged straight to hell while I held her dying body. _'Don't cry Jess, though it's not like anyone would hear.' _

Dammit, just please leave me alone, I will do anything. Kill me, just not Sam or his brother. _'I thought you were smarter than this, they'd end up killing you before I could get to them.' _What the hell are you, or I or.. What the hell are you talking about?! _'Jess Jess Jess. I was told that you were smarter than this, that you could put together a situation quickly. But ut looks like I'm going to have to explain this slowly.' _Alright, go ahead I'm listen you damn demon. _'Stop with the name calling but okay. You are dating Sam Winchester. His brother showed up and said that their dad was missing after going on a HUNTING trip. I just told you that there are two HUINTERS in California that you know. TWO hunters, TWO brothers, who dad went missing on a HUNTING trip.'_

You're lying. _'Nope, and Sam is wanted on our grid, he needs to start hunting again. At first you were going to die, but we had a better idea. Use you to get him.'_ No, you leave him alone! You're lying there is no way Sam is a hunter! _'I actually wish I was lying, him and his brother are both hunters, there dad was a hunter and their mom, well she's dead.' _I pushed myself away from the demons voice inside my head. Pushed myself away from what was happening and what was soon to come. All my thoughts were being ignored by the demon now, they weren't commenting about my thoughts. Though the demon was probably bored about my thoughts now, or they were just getting annoyed of the same thoughts over and over. Well it's their damned fault, Sam a hunter? He's too sweet, I can't imagine seeing Sam doing something like hunting. Sam doesn't seem like a hunter, doesn't seem like he'd be able to do something like hunting. Though remembering everything that's happened since I met him. Sam said he grew up traveling around a lot, all around the country. And Dean said that their dad was missing from a hunting trip. That had gotten Sam's attention faster than I've ever been able to get it. So maybe he was a hunter.

_'Hey Jess, wanna see me kill you boyfriends brother?' _God please don't. _'Too late, it seems like it'd be fun.' _I was pulled back into my mind but still couldn't control my own actions. Dammit please don't do this. _'Begging isn't going to help.' _Sam was on the bed next to me, his breathing was even and calm, he was asleep. _'Awww, how cute is that, little Sammy is sleeping._' You son of a bitch leave them alone! _'I'm not allowed to do anything to Sam here, Dean on the other hand, well I can kill him, rip his lungs out.' _If I had control of my body I would have gagged, Sam was going to hate me if I did anything to his brother. Though I just officially met him Sam ad always been talking about Dean. Talking about the Dean that raised and him the man he worshiped.

I felt my body get out of the bed carefully and quietly not to wake Sam. The demon walked me to the door and opened it quickly stepping out of the room and shutting the door. They walked down the hall to the guest room, where Dean was. The door opened with ease and the demon walked their way inside, I tried to block out what was about to happen but the demon wasn't letting me. _'Can't do that, then you'd miss all the fun.' _ That's the point, I don't want to see you kill my boyfriends brother in my body. _'Too bad.' _

We turned towards the bed where Dean was, or was supposed to be. The bed lay there empty. _'Where the hell is he ?' _How am I supposed to know, I can't even talk by myself. _'DAMMIT! That's it I'm done with these games, Sam is next.' _NO YOU BASTARD! Leave Sam alone! _'Sorry but I was promised that I'd get to kill a Winchester and if it can't be Dean then Sam is the next best option.' _The demon stepped forward to leave the room but hit a wall. _'What the hell?' _The demon turned around looking back at the bed, trying to find what was restraining them, I didn't know what was causing us to be caught here either. There wasn't any salt around, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to get into the room."It's called a devils trap." A voice said answering both our questions.

**A/N Yep, so there is chapter two, yeah I know this story is kinda of moving fast but don't worry, it slows down a little... Okay yeah tell me any mistakes**


End file.
